halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Utente:Spartan 117
Qualcosa su di me Beh... amo l' universo Halo come ogni utente di Halopedia. I miei videogiochi preferiti della saga di halo sono in ordine: '''Halo 2, '''Halo 3, Halo : CE ( e anche Halo : CEA ), Halo 4, Halo Reach, Halo 3 ODST, Halo Wars. Darei a tutti un bel 10 tranne a Halo Wars, a cui darei un 8 e mezzo a causa del gameplay. Invece i miei libri preferiti, sempre in ordine, sono: Halo: I fantasmi di Onyx, Halo Glasslands, Halo: La caduta di Reach, Halo: Contatto su Harvest, Halo il Protocollo Cole, Halo: Primo Attacco (First Strike), Halo: I Flood. Per quanto riguarda la saga dei Precursori devo ancora leggerla ma spero che sia altrettanto bella come altre. Aggiornamenti: Ho scaricato Halo Zero e devo dire che è un po' stupido come gioco, ma per quel che occupa... Ho provato a scaricare Halo OWaW, ma non so perchè non mi va. Mi sto ricredendo su Halo Wars e devo dire che mi ha preso abbastanza, un po' per la bellezza dei filmati, ma anche per il gameplay devo dire (bisogna saper apprezzare xD). Halo 4 è una figata pazzesca :D I miei contributi * ---> <--- Error 343 / 'Master Chief not found, please reload the page or try later. Le mie pagine preferite * John-117 * Impero Covenant * Arbiter Cosa mi piace (non in ordine di preferenza) *'http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2010/50/1292200209-ben_laden_breakdance-168a104813.swf *Videogiochi in generale *Halo (tutto cio che lo riguarda) *Assassin's Creed (tutta la saga) *Gears of War (tutta la saga) *Crysis *Prototype 1 e 2 *Battlefield (scoperto da poco) *Left 4 Dead 2 *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Horror) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110123210450/nonciclopedia/images/7/70/Amnesia_NOPE.gif *TES: Skyrim *GTA (tutti tranne l' 1 e il 2 che non conosco. Tra poco esce il 5 :D) *Forza Motorsport *Le donne *Skate *Uscire con gli amici *Il Calcio *Il Rap *Eminem *50 Cent *Jay-Z *Tupac (R.I.P.) *Lil Wayne *Il Metal? Scazzo Time *Le storie d' amore sono come una scorreggia: se sono forzate è quasi sempre merda. *Odio quando non inoltro una catena di S.Antonio e il giorno dopo muoio. *Sapete quanti elefanti possono entrare in una smart? No? Nessuno, gli elefanti sono troppo grossi. (trollface) *Cosa succede se una mucca cade supina? Pina muore, le mucche sono pesanti. *Ho due amici fattoni, uno fuma qualche canna, l' altro fuma per due. E' un fumatore d' oppio *ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahabananahahahahahahahahahaha. Il fatto che tu non abbia notato la scritta banana nella risata qua sopra la dice lunga sulle tue abitudini. *Dove trovi un cavallo senza zampe? Esattamente dove lo hai trovato, è senza zampre ho detto. *Sei incazzato nero? Mai come un nano con lo yo-yo. (questa la capiranno in pochi) *Mai dire mai. Aspetta l'ho appena detto due volte D: *Un mio amico dice che la cipolla è l' unico cibo che fa piangere. Così gli ho tirato una noce di cocco in faccia. *Cos'è quella cosa dura, pelosa e che fa fuoriuscire un liquido biancastro? E' sempre la noce di cocco pervertiti. *Il 100% degli attacchi da parte degli squali avviene in acqua. *Sapete perchè un criceto cade dalla bicicletta? Perchè è un criceto, idioti. *Ho deciso: riscriverò la storia. La storia. *Cos'è quella cosa verde e con le ruote? Erba. Ho mentito sulle ruote. *Il sindaco quando torna a casa è un uomo fuori dal comune. *Come definite una donna senza cuore? Morta. *Un cinese entra in un bar... prende un caffè ed esce soddisfatto. Non ho voglia di fare battute ora. *Come? Volete leggere qualcosa di divertente? Ok. Qualcosa di divertente. *Cos'è quella cosa invisibile che profuma di patata? Una patata invisibile. *Cosa fa un pinguino nel Sahara? Muore, non è abituato al caldo. *Cosa fa un nero alla guida di un aereoplano? Il pilota, brutti razzisti. *E' giallo ma se schiacci un bottone diventa rosso. Cos'è? Un canarino nel frullatore. Categoria:Utenti Categoria:Utenti Attivi